


Sing to Me

by KillianJones32



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Phone Sex Operator Connor, Tumblr Prompt, more fluff than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt I received on tumblr: ‘I called you because I was curious and wow you have a very soothing voice can you please sing me to sleep’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know pretty much nothing about how sex operators work but it was part of the prompt so yeah I hope you like it anyway!

...

Oliver stares at the number on the screen and internally debates with himself.

Really he can’t be this pathetic? Calling a sex operator? That’s a whole new low. He should have more pride than that.

He should but he doesn’t.

Probably because his confidence had been bashed time and time again at gay bars where guys would see right through him or on the dating apps where he’d never be good enough because all the guys on Grindr want are hot white guys with tan skin and six packs.

Or of course there were the creeps that messaged him because they have an ‘Asian kink’ like what the hell that isn’t a real kink you’re just gross.

But he has to admit…he is a little curious.

And it’s been months since he had sex, far longer since he had actual good sex.

Oliver groans, knowing that he’s lost the battle and picks up his phone with his trembling fingers.

The first five minutes is all card details and money stuff and honestly that would turn anyone off even if they were in the mood so why on earth is he still on the line, he should just hang up, why is he even doing this anyway?

Then the high pitched recorded voice asked him for his name and ‘preferences’ and Oliver honestly doesn’t remember what he said, probably just rambled a few kinks.

Oh god this is so embarrassing, this guy is going to think he’s a complete-

“Hello” The voice on the other end was raspy until he cleared his throat and continued, “Hello Oliver.”

And because Oliver is a complete idiot who can’t control what comes out of his mouth he says,

“You sound tired.”

The man on the other end was silent for several seconds but then Oliver heard him let out a laugh between a snort and a chuckle,

“This isn’t about me Oliver, this is about you.”

“Well I don’t want to disturb you if you were resting or-“

Honestly can the ground just open up and swallow him whole already?

“Oliver” The other man drawled out and fuck okay that was sexy “Seriously, this is about you…now why don’t we talk about some of those…fantasies that you mentioned a moment ago?”

Oliver lay down on his bed, head against the soft pillows and felt his body relax into the mattress.

“I eh…I can’t really remember them.”

He could practically hear the smirk in the other man’s voice, “You can’t remember your own fantasies?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Oliver protested “I remember them but I just don’t remember the ones I said.”

Another pause, is this normal? Oliver doesn’t feel like this is normal, oh maybe this guy is going to take the opportunity Oliver gave him and hang up just to get away from him.

He may know nothing about sex operators but he knows that this isn’t how it’s supposed to go.

But there’s just something so soothing about the man’s silky voice. It’s like a hypnotist drifting you off into a deep sleep. It’s tantalising and Oliver wants more.

“Would you like me to remind you?” The man says; his voice low but with a twinge of humour in it.

“N-no.” Oliver says bravely “I just…I just want you to talk to me.”

“Well reminding you of your kinks would be me talking to you”

“Smartass”

“Did you pay for this just to insult me because that wasn’t one of your kinks you mentioned but-“

“No!” Heat flushes Oliver’s cheeks “I’m sorry, I just…I’ve never done this before and I…I don’t know I’m just not in the mood anymore. I was just…bored…and lonely and fuck I sound so desperate and you sound so good and I’m sorry.”

“Oliver” The man’s voice is soft, all traces of his sensual persona has been abandoned.

“Yeah?” Oliver’s voice is quiet and he can barely hear himself over the berating voices in his head

“You can hang up if you want, there’s no pressure. If you don’t want this then it’s fine. I won’t be offended.”

Oliver grins, “So not only are you sexy as hell but you’re also considerate. Man am I glad that I chose you.”

The man laughs, a genuine laugh that Oliver can tell isn’t for show and for some stupid reason that makes his chest feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“I’m glad you chose me too.”

Oliver rolls his eyes “You have to say that”

“True” They both laugh “But I mean it this time. Honestly I do. You’re…cute.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem Oliver.”

Oliver frowns, “It’s a little unfair that you know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“Did it not show my name on the screen? Or were you too distracted by my rugged good looks?”

“First of all I don’t really think that ‘8isgreat’ is your birth name and wow, aren’t you full of yourself?”

“You did call me, a sex operator, for supposed dirty talk Mr. Oliver so yeah sorry if I’m so confident.”

Oliver sniggers, “True”

How did he end up here? He was supposed to ring the number of the good looking guy on the screen with the stubble and the gelled hair, engage in some dirty talk and get himself off to it.

How did that turn into playful talking and absolutely no interest in getting off for what must be the first time in months?

Maybe he’s just desperate for company and someone to talk to.

That’s probably even more pathetic than just needing to get off.

“Connor.”

“Hmm?”

“My name…it’s eh…it’s Connor.”

“Oh…oh okay.”

“Yeah so anyway-“

“Why don’t you have your name on screen like the other…people?”

Connor snickers, “You mean the other sex operators?”

Oliver blushes, “Eh yeah.”

Oliver hears Connor swallow, “I just…I don’t know. My face is already up there, I don’t really want my name to be public domain too.”

“So why did you tell me?” Oliver whispers

“I don’t know” And Oliver can tell by the drop in Connor’s voice that it’s the truth, “You sound trustworthy I guess.”

“I probably sound weak.”

“No don’t- don’t put yourself down like that. You sound cute.”

“Thanks but-“

“And you’re funny.”

“I-“

“And you’re the only person who knows what I do for a living who actually manages to have somewhat of a normal conversation with me so believe me this is much appreciated.”

Oliver opens his mouth but it takes him a minute to find the right words.

This confident, cocky sex operator was actually thanking him for not wanting to have phone sex with him.

For some strange reason, Oliver felt a twinge of sadness for Connor, he couldn’t imagine his friends’ reactions if they thought he worked as a sex operator. The looks, the questions, the leering creepy looks from acquaintances and the disappointed ones from his family would certainly drive him insane.

Oliver never gave much thought to it but he just assumed that someone like Connor would be confident enough to not care about other people and their opinions.

Maybe he was wrong.

“I’m…I’m really glad I could help.” Oliver replies truthfully

“Well there has to be something I can do to pay you back” The sultry tone is back and damn Oliver can see why people do this, “This is after all supposed to be all about you so tell me Oliver, what can I do? It’s whatever you want.”

Oliver bites his lip and thinks.

He could just do what he called for, spend a good ten minutes listening to Connor’s voice as he speaks the dirtiest and sexiest filth that Oliver has ever heard in that subtle accent of his.

Or he could listen to Connor and ask for what he really wants.

“Are you a good singer?”

Oliver can tell that this has caught Connor off guard by the sudden hitch in his breath.

“Well…yes…I suppose I’m good enough. I mean not spectacular but-“

“Could you sing me to sleep? Your voice is just…really soothing and I had a long day at work and...I really, really like the sound of your voice.”

Oliver waits for the response, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Any requests?”

Oliver smiles and reaches a hand up to pull the cord on his beside lamp, causing a comforting darkness to flood the room.

“I don’t mind. Something you like, your favourite song.”

“I doubt you’ll be able to fall asleep to heavy metal.” Connor jokes

“Nah you sound too posh for heavy metal.”

“I am not posh!”

“Sure”

“I’m not!”

“Okay”

“Connor I work as a sex operator just to pay my law school fees! I’m certainly not posh!”

The only sound is distant static for a moment or two as Oliver takes in what Connor just said.

“That’s…that’s really good of you.”

Connor scoffs, “Weren’t you supposed to be going to sleep?”

“You’ve to sing first and I mean it. Law school…that’s not cheap.”

“Would you know anything about it?” Oliver smiles at the curiosity in Connor’s words

“No but I read it somewhere.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah…”

“Please don’t stalk me by the way.” Connor teases but Oliver hears the underlying fear there, “I mean you know my name and that I go to law school and what I look like-“

“Connor?”

“Yeah?”

“Relax. I’m not going to stalk you.”

“Oh…okay thanks.”

“Will you sing to me now?”

“If you want.”

“You’ll hang up after a song or two though right?” Oliver checks “Because I mean I like you and all but I’m not draining my whole bank account just so you can sing while I’m not even awake to enjoy it.”

Connor’s laugh is quieter this time, “I promise.”

“Okay then”

Oliver puts the phone on speaker and sets it on his dresser. His smile never leaves his face as he settles under the blankets and presses the side of his face into his cool pillow.

He closes his eyes and waits.

When Connor sings, all of the pretence of his sensual persona leaves him. Instead a softer, gentle voice replaces it and it’s possibly even more beautiful.

Oliver doesn’t recognise the song but it’s a quiet love song, one you might sing for a first dance at a wedding or to a sleeping child.

Sleep is quickly catching up to him, he wasn’t lying about the long day at work, so he can’t quite make out the lyrics but all he knows is that Connor’s voice is the most magical thing he’s heard in his entire life.

And also that he’s really glad that he made this phone call.

Oliver is already half-asleep fifteen minutes later when Connor whispers a genuine,

“Goodnight Oliver, sleep well.”

There’s a click and then the line goes dead.

…

Oliver would be lying if he said that the day after he called Connor he was able to completely forget about him.

On the contrary, he couldn’t quite get the smooth yet vulnerable sex operator/secret law student out of his head.

He wasn’t going to go stalking Connor on Facebook or other social media because Connor was clearly wary of that, probably had a previous bad experience and Oliver wasn’t going to break the momentary trust he had with the stranger.

But that didn’t stop him contemplating on whether or not he should call Connor again or not.

Thankfully he didn’t need to make that decision at all.

After lunch he checked his emails and was surprised when he had an unopened email from the bank.

Oliver’s eyes widened with each word he read of the message, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth in shock.

“Dear Mr. Hampton

The money that was withdrawn from your account at 10:23 pm last night has been transferred back into your account. The company has added their own personal message in addition to the money which is in the link below.”

Oliver’s mouse moved faster than lightening to open the note that was attached to the email.

"Oliver,

Hey em, its Connor…from last night. Listen I felt bad taking your money seeing as…you know we never actually did what was technically in my job description. I pulled some strings with Wes who works in finance and he agreed to give you your money back. Hope you don’t mind.

Listen I enjoyed last night, unexpected as it was and I could tell that it wasn’t really your thing so I’m not anticipating you calling again. But I wouldn’t mind talking to you on the phone again, about law school or your long day at work or who knows maybe I’ll find out more of your fantasies someday and I can tell you the ones you already told me ;)

Here’s my number (my real number): (541) 754-3010

Feel free to text or call me if you want to hear more of my mediocre attempts at singing.

Yours sincerely,

Connor

PS: I still think you’re cute; really, really cute."

...


End file.
